


things my heart used to know

by JemDoe



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anastasia Fusion, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/F, feat yeojin on chapter one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JemDoe/pseuds/JemDoe
Summary: She doesn’t remember much of who she was before the revolution, just snippets - Yves, Chuu, the medallion, a little girl who helped her, and the glittering halls of some place she can’t put a name on.





	1. Go Won

Chaewon is thirteen when revolution waltzes through her home and drags her family to a grave. She survives - with the help of a little maid, a girl her age whose name she never catched but whose face was the prettiest thing she had ever seen -, but when she tries to get on the train with her friends/ladies in waiting (Sooyoung and Jiwoo, whose faces were tinted with worry), Chaewon wasn’t able, falling in the middle of a roaring crowd, fingers grasping tightly onto a little butterfly medallion. She heard the sound of something heavy falling on the ground, but…

She hits her head, and wakes up with no memory whatsoever, sitting up suddenly in a bed that does not feel like her own (like she’d know, anyway), and with three girls staring at her. Two are blonde. One is not. Tall blonde is the first to rise, saying something about tea, and other blonde retorts something about not exploding the kitchen when she tripped, which just made… Who the hell was she, anyway?

“Are you alright?” Asks the only not blonde in this entire room, and she is the youngest of all of them, she just knows it. “We found you freezing in an alley, so we…”

“We…?” She asks, and the girl catches herself, surprise clear as day in her face. “Oh! Sure. I’m Yerim, and this is Jungeun, and the one who just left is Jinsol.”

“Hi.” Jungeun says, nodding quickly and rising. “Well, that done, I’m going to see if Jinsol isn’t going to burn down the kitchen.”

“That only happened once!” Jinsol retorts, voice distant, and Jungeun snickers at that, leaving.

Only Yerim and herself stay in that room, and she puts a strand of her hair - the color puts her off a little; wasn’t it dyed blonde, before? She had thought... - behind her room, and Yerim clears her throat.

“Anyway, who might you be? Also, sorry about your hair, the soldiers were looking for someone with blonde hair and we were  _ kind of  _ desperate. You really don’t want the soldiers butting in in your life.” Yerim shrugged, passing a hand through her own hair - brown, long, pretty. 

She considers the question for a moment. Who is she? She struggles to remember anything, and the flash of a blue butterfly hits her eyes - raising her hand, she looks for the medallion, and panics a little when she doesn’t find it.

Yerim, as if sensing it, took it from her pocket, handing to her; and she grabbed it, relief flooding her veins, and she cradled it in her hands, the weight familiar.

“It’s a nice medallion,” Yerim tries, and she nods, quiet. She turned it over her hands, noticing a small inscription on the back -  _ together always, yves chuu go won -,  _ and she remembers, almost by instinct, the sly smile of Yves and the sweet voice of Chuu.

As such, she must be…

“I think my name is Go Won.” Go Won says, and Yerim laughs, at the same time Jungeun and Jinsol enter - she knows they enter, because Jinsol lets the tea fall to the floor, making Jungeun hiss, cursing.

“How do you  _ think  _ your name may be something?!” Jungeun says, hands on her hips, and Yerim smiles a little. “That’s something you should just…  _ Know _ !”

“We did find her with blood around her head…” Yerim mused, and Jungeun, pausing for a moment, nodded. “Well, anyway, it’s nice to meet you, Go Won.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you three as well.” She replies, smiling. They seem like good people, and Go Won doesn’t mind, even if they make her heart ache, as she watches the three interact. 

They remind her of Yves and Chuu and herself, but no memories come to mind - only feelings.

* * *

Five years pass on the blink of an eye, and Go Won - who got a job in a little teahouse, serving people with Yerim, while Jungeun and Jinsol got jobs on things they don’t speak much about; Go Won wonders if they are intelligence workers, but with the way Jinsol is a disaster, it’s probably not. They were probably working in a factory.

She doesn’t remember much of who she was before the revolution, just snippets - Yves, Chuu, the medallion, a little girl who helped her, and the glittering halls of some place she can’t put a name on. 

Go Won also remembers she was to meet  _ someone  _ at a bridge, in Paris, but she can’t quite remember who, as well. As such, she saves her hard earned money to get out of the country and go to Paris, but it’s hard. The four of them can barely scrape by, even with their four salaries, but they manage.

“Have you heard, Go Won?” Asks Yerim, and Go Won looks at her. She is busy, sending a particularly ugly look at the kid who spends her afternoons here - Yeojin, if she can recall correctly -, and when she shakes her head, Yerim continues speaking. She even leans in to do so, which tells Go Won this is some sort of forbidden talk. Perhaps she doesn’t trust Yeojin? “The girl who does passports is back in town. It’s your chance!”

There was someone like that, in their city? Well, it  _ was  _ a big city, but still. She would have thought the soldiers would have caught this girl before. They roamed the streets so frequently, after all, looking for some blonde princess or another. Not like Go Won would know, though; she had black hair, and didn’t get a second look. 

“Is she?” Go Won whispers, and Yerim simply nods. This may be her chance - she does have a little money to spare; it might be enough, and they both are aware of it. “Where is she?”

“In the old palace, by the river. Her name is Heejin.” Yerim replied, at the same time Yeojin let out a small scream, distracting them from their distraction. “Hey, Yeojin, shouldn’t you be in school?”

“No…?” Yeojin tried, and Yerim stared at her. “Come on, they weren’t even going to teach anything important today!”

“And how do you know? You didn’t go!” Yerim replied, and looked at Go Won, who put her hands on her chest, fingers touching the vague shape of the butterfly medallion, hidden beneath her clothes. Yerim winked, and her shoulders relaxed a little. “Go Won, do me a favor and leave for today, okay? Go home, I’m going to see if I can talk through Yeojin’s thick skull.”

She simply nodded, untying her apron and putting on its hook, going to the back to pick her things up, hearing Yeojin and Yerim screaming about school. With a giggle, grabbing her butterfly medallion between her fingers, Go Won decided she was going to the old palace.

It was a pretty old place, she supposed - from a time long before the revolution, bigger than anyone else's houses, but she guessed that was royalty for you. Go Won was sure they had better heating, and the place had been abandoned since the revolution, its windows and doors boarded up, allowing no entrance.

Well, that was the  _ intent _ , anyway. She found a little window that had a gap big enough for her to pass, and as such, she did, falling inside a ballroom, the golden paint that permeated the room chipping in places, a long stairwell with its carpet stained in a dark brown, a chandelier fallen laying in the ground, its crystals scattered about, and the other seemingly about to fall, as well. It was oddly comforting, that ballroom, like somewhere she used to play a long time ago. Go Won didn’t know why, but she felt right at home, inside the palace.

It had been only five years, and yet, the ballroom had fallen into such disrepair. With a sigh, she sat on the stairwell, avoiding the brown spot on the carpet, and put her elbows on her knees, sighing.

That ballroom probably held so many balls, during its golden period. She could almost imagine it - people dressed to the nines, sweet music playing around, the smell of food in the air, laughter permeating the room, echoing around.

Rising up, not registering what she was doing, humming a barely forgotten melody, Go Won allowed herself to pretend she was royalty, in her best white dress, dancing with no one - no, not with no one; she could see, just behind her eyelids, Yves and Chuu, dancing with her, giggling as they went around in circles, holding hands. It almost felt real - like she could just extend a hand and touch Yves or Chuu, like they were there, by her side.

They probably were, once upon a time, but again, Go Won had no idea who they were, or where they were. There was a big chance they were dead; the revolution was not gentle and merciful, after all.

“Who’s there?” Asked a voice - familiar, if just a bit; Go Won would have to strain to remember, through the fog of her lack of memories -, and she opened her eyes, realizing that no, she wasn’t in a royal ball, and she was just an amnesiac no one that was very much trespassing on government property. She made a motion to run, looking back just enough to catch a glimpse of the girl calling to her: she had black hair in a bun, dressed as if she had just returned from travels, wearing a white dress, the collar in a soft blue, long boots with high heels, and what looked like a leather jacket, with matching black boots, like those of a soldier, but she didn't seem like one.

She was the prettiest girl Go Won had ever seen, and that made her stop, in front of a painting she hadn’t been able to properly look, one hand in the handrail.

“Are you…” Go Won struggled to remember the name, still half-stuck in her daydream of a ball. “Heejin?”

“Depends on who’s asking.” The girl said, offering a step forward. “Might I enquire?”

“I’d like a passport.” It was Go Won’s turn to give a step forward, allowing herself to feel hope, and Heejin, for a brief moment, makes a bewildered expression, before schooling her face back into careful neutrality. “I want to go to Paris, but…”

“But they won’t give passports to anyone, I know.” She replied, and covers the little distance between them with six carefully measured steps. “I’m Heejin. Your name would be…?”

“Go Won.” At this, Heejin offers a silent look to her, and then to the painting behind her. It’s an incredule look, and Heejin approached a little more, circling her with a watchful eye.

“Just Go Won? No surname?” Heejin asked, putting a hand in Go Won’s shoulder for a moment, before keeping her walk in circles.

There was a little bunny pin on the lapel of her jacket, Go Won noticed. It gave her a cute air.

“Well, no. I lost my memories, so I don’t quite recall anything but my name…” She touched the place where the medallion was, noticing that Heejin had a smile on her face. “That’s… Quite the story, as well.”

Heejin simply nodded, as if she believed her. Go Won hoped so, at least.

“Alright, then, Go Won. I have a ticket to Paris, but…” She was sheepish, and it was cute. Go Won offered a small smile, nervously wondering what that  _ but  _ could mean.

“But…?” What could be the condition on this, that made Heejin hesitate? Would it be something illegal? More illegal than faking a passport? 

Was it murder? Was Go Won going to have to murder someone?

“Well, you see… I already have a ready-made fake passport, but it’s for princess Chaewon.” At this, she took from her pocket a passport, the golden star in the front making her nauseous for a moment, before her stomach settled.

She had heard the rumours of princess Chaewon having survived the revolution; it was said she was a pretty little blonde girl, barely thirteen, who was supposed to have been killed with her family, was alive, and that her two ladies in waiting who had been with her that fateful night were waiting for her in Paris, offering quite the reward if someone brought princess Chaewon. 

Go Won thought that it was impossible. No one survived the death squads.

Heejin stopped in front of her, and seemed satisfied with something that Go Won didn’t quite understand.

“You see, her ladies in waiting are looking for her, and you know, you could come with me, and pretend to be the princess! They are in Paris, and you  _ want  _ to go to Paris! Two birds, one stone, you know?” Heejin said, cheery, hands on her hips. Go Won, meanwhile...

“Yes, well, but I’m… I’m not her.” At that, Heejin offered a guffaw that made Go Won change the weight of her body nervously from one feet to another, stepping back a little. “And besides, isn’t she very much dead?”

“If the way the soldiers roam around say anything…” Heejin mused, looking to the painting behind Go Won, and back to her. “Anyway, you don’t want to be princess Chaewon, right?”

“Yes…?” Go Won replied, and Heejin smiled, neutral and polite. 

“Well, okay. Then it’ll be expensive, for a passport and ticket. I’ll see how much money I’ll need, but let me warn you, it’s not cheap. But you  _ know _ , if you ever feel like pretending…” And, with that, Heejin turned, leaving, slowly walking down the stairs, leaving Go Won behind with no other words.

How expensive could it be? She had some savings, but… But lying to people felt wrong. She wasn’t going to…

Well.

“How much?” She asked, and Heejin didn’t even stop, saying a number that was bigger than anything Go Won - no, scratch that, the  _ four  _ of them could save during their entire lifetimes.

Maybe pretending wasn’t that bad. Besides, the ladies in waiting were probably just going to take one look at her and tell her to go away, right? And then, she’d be free to find Yves and Chuu. Wherever they were. 

“I think I can pretend.” She said, and Heejin stopped, turning on her heels. “I mean, I’m not exactly princess material, right? So they’re just going to, you know…” 

Go Won made a vague motion to her patched up clothes, and Heejin approached in quick steps, grabbing Go Won’s hands. They were… Very warm. And Heejin was really close, too - she had so many eyelashes…

“Fantastic! Absolutely fantastic, Go Won, thank you so much!” She seemed so happy, and Go Won felt a little less bad about lying to some poor ladies in waiting. “Great! Alright, can you meet me here in… Three days time? It’ll give you enough time to say your goodbyes and all.”

So soon? Something in Go Won’s face must have shown, because Heejin simply offered a soft smile.

“The faster, the better, dear. Playing around will make secrets leak.” Heejin grasped tighter at her hands, before letting go. “Alright, fantastic. See you soon, princess.”

With that, Heejin left, and Go Won was so stunned at being called a princess she barely had time to react.

“I’m not..!” She said, voice half trembling, but Heejin didn’t seem to have heard it, slipping through a side door. She was almost sure she saw the other girl’s shoulders trembling with laughter, but it may have been a trick of the light. 

With a sigh, she passed a hand through her hair, and decided it was time to head home for the night. If these were to be her last days with her friends, then so be it.


	2. Heejin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of like, a side chapter? where we get some of heejins pov? just rlly short n doesnt move the plot much lmao

With a sigh, she walked through the empty halls of the old palace. It used to be her home, somewhat, but not anymore. Not since the revolution.

Although, Heejin had to admit she had never walked these halls as a noble. She had always been just a lowly maid, and no maid was ever allowed to stop, look around, and gape at the pretty pictures.

But, now, five years after the revolution, this was her home and nest, and as the queen of these halls, she was allowed to roam as much as she wanted. However, right now - as she moved towards the only entrance, a small gap in the ballroom window -, she didn’t spend time looking around.

She had spent the last three days trying to find a perfect princess Chaewon to be her fake. Heejin had held auditions, and had regretted it sorely every time some girl overacted her role.

She remembered the princess Chaewon. She was a quiet sort of presence, fading a bit when in front of her ladies in waiting - Sooyoung and Jiwoo, and Heejin was counting on them not recognizing her - acted up, but to Heejin, she would always be glowing.

Unfortunately for the girls in the auditions, none of them matched the criteria. A pity, really. The money the two ladies in waiting were promising for finding princess Chaewon - who they were so sure was alive, which to Heejin was just a faint, silly hope - would set her for life.

She stopped her train of thought when she heard a faint voice humming a song - wasn’t that the waltz that had played at the last royal ball? -, soft and delicate. Quickening her pace, she arrived at the ballroom, not believing what her eyes saw.

A girl, black hair floating around her as she danced with eyes closed, having fun with herself, humming what definitely was the waltz she had heard at the ball.

No way. No way in  _ hell _ .

Shaking her head, straightening her jacket, Heejin took a deep breath.

“Who’s there?” She asked, and the girl stopped, opening her eyes - familiar, familiar eyes -, and Heejin kept slowly walking as the girl stopped in front of the painting of the royal family, side by side with the last portrait of princess Chaewon. The clothes were a contrast: the painted princess wore a dress made of the finest silk, and the girl in front of her wore simple, patched clothes. Still...

If it weren’t for the dark hair, the girl could be a grown-up princess Chaewon. But it wasn’t possible, anyway.

As if hearing Heejin, light shined through, and illuminated the girl a little bit better, making her breath get caught in her chest.

There was no way this girl  _ wasn’t  _ princess Chaewon. And if she was, well… The better for Heejin, right?

“Are you…” A pause, and Heejin offered one more step. She didn’t seem to notice. “Heejin?”

Even the voice was the same - soft, quiet, barely there, but carrying power. She gave a step forward.

“Depends on who’s asking.” It would be good if it was the princess.

And if it wasn’t, well - the girl wasn’t looking for Heejin for no reason. She was probably looking to get out of this damned country. Money was money.

“I’d like a passport. I want to go to Paris, but…” The girl gave a step forward, and Heejin wondered if this was her lucky day. Maybe this girl could be the princess Chaewon - she’d just need to dye her hair, and then they’d be set.

She offered the girl a quiet, polite smile.

“But they won’t give passports to anyone, I know.” She walked the small distance between them, allowing herself to analyze the girl better. Yes, her proportions were quite right. “I’m Heejin. Your name would be…?”

“Go Won.” Heejin had to control a splutter - the ladies in waiting, they called the princess that name, when they thought nobody was listening. She looked at the painting of the princess - thirteen, when the revolution came through the country, and would probably be her age, were she alive -, and looked back at the girl. 

Go Won. What a coincidence.

She started circling the girl, wondering. If, perhaps...

“Just Go Won?” She put a hand on the girl’s shoulder, allowing herself to let her hand trail the girl’s clothed shoulders. “No surname?”

She kept pacing. If, if.

“Well, no. I lost my memories, so I…”

Oh, this was just perfect. A girl, who looked just like the dead princess, and who had no memories? Fantastic. Heejin could work with this. She smiled at the girl, and decided that yes, this was going to be princess Chaewon.

She was going to make sure of it.


	3. Go Won

“Do you have everything?” Fussed Jungeun, adjusting the scarf they managed to get for Go Won around her neck, tightening the knot. She was going to suffocate, but Jungeun seemed the most worried about her, so Go Won allowed it. “The extra clothes? The coat? Jinsol got you some gloves, do you have them? What about…”

“Jungeun, calm down!” Yerim said, putting one hand on Jungeun’s shoulder, Jinsol following the movement. That made Jungeun stop, and Jinsol snagged the moment to untie a bit the scarf, allowing Go Won some room to breathe. That was good. Breathing was good. Go Won could barely believe she missed it.

“Sorry, it’s just…” Jungeun said, and Jinsol smiled, soft. She was always someone who acted more than she spoke.

“You never went far from us, Go Won. We’re worried.” Go Won blushed, and Jinsol - still the tallest, still blonde - patted her head. “But we know this is what you want. Right, Jungeun?”

“Yes.” The girl in question grumbled, and she turned her eyes away. “Alright, Go Won, time to go to the station. Are you sure you don’t want us to go with you?”

Yerim elbowed her, and Go Won couldn’t help but crack a smile, pulling all of them into a hug.

She was going to miss them.

“I don’t want to see you guys cry in the station, that’s all.” Go Won replied, putting a strand of her hair behind her ear. She missed having it blonde, even if Go Won never remembered having it dyed in the first place. It just felt… Special.

Perhaps she could dye it when she got out of the country, when the soldiers weren’t looking anymore for girls with blonde hair. It would be nice.

“How thoughtful,” Jinsol said, messing up her hair a little more. Go Won beamed at her. “Alright, time for you to go on, okay? Can’t miss this train.”

She nodded.

“Okay.” Pulling her bag with her meager things - a change of clothes, a pair of gloves, a pair of socks - closer to herself, Go Won left the little place she had called home for the past five years, waving at them before leaving.

She walked a block before she heard Yerim calling for her, and Go Won stopped in her tracks, turning to see the girl who was panting, trying to catch her breath.

“Yerim? Is something wrong…?” She asked, and Yerim nodded for a moment, before catching herself and shaking her head.

“No! No, it’s just…” She lets the words wander off, and took a deep breath, righting herself. “We forgot to tell you something.”

“You did?” She was surprised. What could it be? Maybe they wanted to give her a card, or something?

“If you ever miss us, just look at your scarf. We got it knitted for you, and the girl almost killed us when we said it was for today. Worth it, though.” Go Won made a motion to take off the scarf, wondering what could be on it, but Yerim stopped her, grabbing her wrists. “No, no, only if you miss us! Only them.”

“But I already miss you all.” Go Won said, and Yerim offered a smile, hugging her; Go Won hugged the girl back, taking a deep breath to register, for the last time, the girl’s smell.

It smelled like home. Go Won could feel herself relaxing, and then, Yerim separated from her.

“Alright, the message is given. Now go, and find your friends, okay?” Yerim said, and Go Won politely pretended not to see the tears in the girl’s eyes. 

“I’ll write every day.” She promised, and Yerim simply smiled.

“You better. We’ve never been to Paris, so tell us everything, got it?” Go Won nodded, and Yerim turned, waving at her before running back home.

Squaring her shoulders, Go Won turned her back, going to the old palace.

* * *

The train station was surprisingly crowded, Go Won found, and to avoid her getting lost, Heejin -

“Here, just hold my hand, and keep an eye on your things.” She smiled, softly, offering a hand Go Won promptly accepted. “Lots of pickpockets running around.”

She heard a kid nearby make a vague sound of protest, and wheeze when they got elbowed. Go Won decided to not discuss this, as Heejin made her way through the crowd, Go Won in tow, watching the girl’s back.

The white dress and leather jacket combo looked pretty good on her. Go Won would never be able to pull that off.

They entered the train, and Heejin navigated them to a small room, on a corner, with a bunk bed in a corner, and a little table on another, a big mirror stuck to the wall. The entire room was red and brown, and it looked like something out of a fairytale.

Well, if the fairytale’s bed had its sheets with colorful patches, but still; it gave the room character. Sitting at the lower bunk, putting her bag on the floor, she watched as Heejin moved around the room, like a caged animal, for a moment, before locking the door, making sure the window opened and closed easily.

Go Won made a vague enquiring noise, and Heejin shrugged.

“Preventions, you know.” She said, and Go Won wondered if it was safe to leave the country with fake papers. Perhaps she should have had more patience, but…

But Paris waited for her, and now she couldn’t regret things. Touching the scarf for a moment, she unmade its knot, setting it aside, taking care on folding it, before setting the gift aside. She could see what she had thought was a wing, but Go Won wasn’t going to check it; she had promised Yerim.

The train took off, surprising her for a moment, and Go Won allowed herself to watch as the scenery outside changed, from the city to its outskirts, from its outskirts to fields of snow.

When the scenery offered no more changes, she looked at Heejin, who seemed distracted with… Well, her. Go Won blushed, and so did Heejin, when she was caught looking, quickly changing the direction of her head, looking outside.

“So…” She hesitated for a moment, and Heejin looked at her, red still vivid on her cheeks, sat on one of the two available chairs. “What do I do, when I meet the ladies in waiting?”

“Well, first you’re going to have to convince  _ their  _ lady in waiting, Viian. No princess Chaewon sees them before convincing Viian.” Go Won made a flabbergasted sound, and Heejin put up her hands in defense. She was not told this. “I know, I know, it’s less than ideal, but - “

“You never told me I’d have to deceive someone!” Go Won protested, feeling flustered. The idea of proving herself as someone she wasn’t disgusted her. “It’s… It’s wrong!”

“And so is leaving the country with fake papers, but I don’t see you complaining about that?” Heejin pointed out, and Go Won closed her mouth. Passing a hand through her dark, dark hair, Heejin sighed. “Listen, sorry I was harsh, but it’s actually pretty easy to be Chaewon, you know? Just memorize a bunch of facts, do some song and dance and you’ll get through Viian. And then, the two will just look at you and recognize the truth.”

That… That made Go Won’s heart feel light, but like it was knotting on itself, too. It was a weird, confusing feeling.

“Anyway, are you ready to become princess Chaewon?” Heejin asked, rising up, hands on her hips, the dress swaying gently with her. The bunny pin glinted a bit in the sunlight, and it attracted Go Won’s eyes. “I’ll teach you all I know.”

“What, were you a princess yourself?” She asked, in turn, rising up, and Heejin simply smiled.

“No, I was something even better. But you’re not here to hear about me, are you? Let’s get to work.” Go Won wanted to ask w hat could be better than a princess, but Heejin simply started to lay papers around the floor, ignoring the table, and she soon understood why - it was too much to fit on the table. 

And, with that, Go Won was forced to cram in names and little habits (the aunt who pranced in rivers, the drunk uncle, the cousin with a wart), besides princess Chaewon’s own details about her life. The books Heejin took out from her duffel bag were dull, but Go Won felt she knew more than what they told.

Princess Chaewon had been born in a palace by the sea, as the youngest daughter of the old monarch. She had a passion for butterflies, and at age six she had been given two ladies in waiting - Duchess Sooyoung, who was nine at the time, and Countess Jiwoo, who was eight -, and, supposedly, the three became inseparable, everything they’d do, doing together.

“Rumours says that that’s how the young princess, at age nine, had her hair dyed blonde, which later became a trademark of her.” Heejin said, leaning in closer to Go Won, sitting by her side on the floor, photos and cutouts of magazines all over the carpeted floor. She was too close - close enough for Go Won to feel Heejin’s warm breath on her skin, and while she half-wanted to kiss her, it wasn't the right moment. “Apparently, _Jiwoo_  was the one who originally wanted to dye her own hair, but the mixture fell on the princess’ head - and when they were able to rinse it, it had already been discolored enough to be noticed, so they sort of… Went on, you know?”

Go Won frowned. No, the story wasn’t quite right. She remembered that day - Go Won had seen some girls with dyed her through her window, and had convinced Yves and Chuu to buy the dye for her...

“That’s… Not quite right.” She found herself saying, and Heejin raised a single eyebrow at her as she put her hands on her mouth, trying to shut herself up. 

Heejin simply leaned in closer, so close she could count eyelashes.

“And how you might know that, hm?” She asked, and Go Won shook her head.

“I don’t know. I just… Know it.” Heejin stared her for another moment, and distanced herself a little. “I remember…”

Heejin picked a photo off the floor, and gave to Go Won. It was a little picture, a corner of it burnt and another cut, depicting three girls in black and white: one with a pretty lace dress and dyed blonde hair (the princess, she supposed. It didn’t look anything like her. Go Won wasn’t sure how she was going to pretend to be someone she didn’t look like.), one tall, dignified, who looked like a princess, and one small, who seemed very excited, big eyes full of love.

_Yves and Chuu_ , her mind recognized, as Heejin pointed to the little blonde girl, tapping on the photography.

“That’s princess Chaewon. On her left, it’s Duchess Sooyoung, and on her right, Countess Jiwoo.” Heejin said, and she tapped the photo. “I think this one was taken, maybe, in…”

“It was taken in the palace near the border. It was Yves birthday...” Go Won softly commented, and frowned, stopping herself mid-phrase.

What the… How. How did she even know that?

“I didn’t tell you that.” Heejin frowned, turning back the photo, reading something from it, and was going to say something more, as Go Won tried to convey how  _ exactly  _ she thought she knew that - utterly failing to even grab enough words to do so -, when they felt the train stop. Heejin looked at her, and rose up, going to the door. “One moment.”

Go Won kept staring at the photo in her hands, and it was like a multitude of small memories started trickling in; she remembered how fun Yves ( _ Sooyoung _ ? The name felt familiar, but also stiff, a name to a noble, and while Yves did match the image of a noble…) had that day, the three of them running through halls, Yves and Chuu trying to catch her, and she still could remember being breathless, looking back, trying not to be caught by them -

“Oh,  _ hell  _ no!” Cussed Heejin, and Go Won looked up, the world outside of her head catching up to her. Heejin was at the door, looking outside, and the murmur of various people speaking at the same time reached her ears. She rose up, and approached Heejin. “At least we’re close to the border…”

She looked outside, on the tip of her toes, and saw a commotion, men in uniforms holding rifles standing guard in front of a room, and her heart sank low.

_ Soldiers _ . Go Won could feel herself becoming pale, and she went inside, quickly gathering the photos and carefully stuffing them inside the duffel bag, as Heejin kept an eye outside, talking with their next-door neighbor in hushed tones.

When the sound of a gunshot rang, she let the photos fall from her hand, memories - 

_ where are we going, she had asked, looking behind as the three of them ran towards mother’s room. Chuu lagged behind, but a quick hand offered by Yves solved that pretty quickly, the three picking up the pace and locking themselves inside mother’s room, the soft mauve color calming her a little. Not enough, but enough. _

_ she could hear the screams, the sound of gunshots echoing through the halls, before Yves, with one fearful look, closed the door, and Go Won huddled herself near the bed, watching Chuu pace nervously.  _

_ it’s going to be alright, your highness, it’s..., Chuu said, offering her a quiet look, but nervousness shone in the girl’s eyes. Yves huffed at that, approaching the two of them, and it was just her luck she did that - because a soldier started banging on the door, and she retreated, trying to be as small as possible. _

_ over here, said a small voice, and she looked up - a maid, maybe her age, who had opened a panel of the wall. She didn’t know walls did that. over here, the girl called again, and Yves pulled her up, Chuu following close by. _

_ At the same time, a soldier busted the door open, and the maid - little, small, familiar - panicked. _

_ i’ll buy you time, just go!, said the little maid, motioning for them to go, and she watched, being tugged by Yves and Chuu, to go. The last thing she saw, before entrenching herself in the passages of the palace, was the soldier beating the little maid. _

“No!” She screamed, and Heejin looked at her with familiar, familiar eyes. She scrambled backward, and Heejin abandoned her post on the door, closing it swiftly behind her. “No, no, no…”

“Go Won, what’s wrong?” Heejin asked, lowering herself so she could be by her side, one hand touching her shoulder with careful fingers, like she was a precious stone. “What’s wrong?”

Words spilled out of her mouth, telling Heejin of things she didn’t even know if were true, but she remembered them so viscerally - the fear, the taste of copper in her mouth, how Yves fingers were so close and yet so out of reach, how they were just little kids stuck in a war that wasn’t their fault.

“Go Won.” Heejin’s voice brought her back, and yes, she was right; she was Go Won. “Listen, you… You don’t know who you are, and that’s fine, but please… Please, don’t let go, not now, okay? The soldiers are going to go away, just…”

“But, what if they find me, Heejin? What if…” Go Won pleaded, and Heejin’s smile was weak, but sure.

“Then we deal with it, okay?” Heejin kissed her forehead, and cleaned her tears with a handkerchief. It was a bit stained, but the stain was green. Mold, probably, but Go Won didn’t mind it much. “But now, let’s go. I heard they were taking people with fake papers and shooting them out, so let’s not be one of them, okay?”

The simple way she put things made Go Won blink in surprise for a mere second, before she nodded, gathering her things - making sure to tie the scarf tightly on her neck; she didn't want to miss the gift that had been given to her -, before Heejin slid open the window, motioning for Go Won to go first. A quick look told her it was snowing; it’d cover their tracks, at least. She jumped out, and Heejin followed soon after, making sure that the window was closed before she let go.

And, with that, they were out of the train, and into the woods.

* * *

Arriving in Paris took a car, a horse ride, a bike ride, and there was also a boat. But, in the end, they arrived, a bit ragged, but alive, and decidedly not shot, so Go Won decided it was bound to count for something. Besides, the trip had been fun.

During the car ride, Heejin taught her little things about Sooyoung and Jiwoo that Go Won already knew, _somehow_ ; during the boat trip, through a river whose name she had never caught, she asked if Heejin would dye her hair blonde - “to look the part”, Go Won had said, but she had somehow missed having blonde hair. She could remember, having it blonde, before Yerim, Jinsol and Jungeun had dyed it black, but now she felt complete -, and during the brief bike ride, Heejin had stopped with her for a picnic, after teaching her how to dance.

“Come on, it’s easy, if I picked it up just watching, you can, too.” Heejin had said, taking off her leather jacket, carefully folding it and putting it on top of a towel that had been definitely a curtain once. It was velvet, red and shiny. 

“But we have no music.” Go Won had protested, feebly, offering Heejin a quick curtsy. Heejin had simply grinned at that. 

“No need for music, you just have to know the steps.  _ Mademoiselle _ .” Heejin bowed at her, and offered her a hand, which Go Won quickly accepted, putting herself in position to dance - one hand in Heejin’s shoulder and the other holding Heejin’s hand, while the other girl’s free hand was in her waist. She felt that wasn’t proper posture, but she was willing to let that slide. “It’s really easy. Just… One, two, three, four…”

A step forward from Heejin made Go Won automatically give a step backward, and then Heejin gave a step to the left, and Go Won followed her. It felt familiar, and soon enough, they were twirling through the grass, laughing together to no song as the world seemed filled with only the two of them.

When Heejin deemed it sufficient - claiming, breathless, to be dizzy, a charming smile making Go Won want to kiss her, to take her lips and claim for her. Blushing, she laughed a little, deciding it was time to lay down before she did something she’d regret. Just imagine that, her kissing Heejin. It’d be… Nice, surely, but it wasn’t appropriate for her. Heejin laid down by her side soon after, producing from seemingly thin air a picnic basket, and Go Won didn’t question it.

Go Won wasn’t too sure what the purpose of learning how to dance been, but relaxing on a meadow, eating finger food that Heejin had probably snagged somehow from the train, feeling the warmth of the sun on her face, had been nicer than expected.

She hadn’t thought she’d be alive. The idea of the soldiers reaching and shooting her frightened Go Won, but she knew Heejin would protect her. Lying on the grass, eyes closed, hair a halo around her head, Go Won couldn’t help but sigh, content.

“What bothers you, your highness?” Heejin asked, and Go Won cracked open one eye, seeing the girl in question fall by her side. She rested on her elbows, and wondered.

“What if… What if I am princess Chaewon?” Go Won asked, fearful, and Heejin inclined her head. “I mean, I have… These memories. Memories of a palace, of… Well. These are, in theory, memories of hers. Maybe.”

There was a pause, and Heejin simply offered her a chuckle.

“Well, if you are her, then it just makes things easier for us, don’t you think?” Heejin shrugged, and looked at the sky. “If you’re her, though, I’d love to hear all about how it is living in a palace, being a noble.”

Go Won simply nodded, laying down, eyes on the sky as she covertly approached Heejin, little by little. It was going to take a little bit of work to get shoulder with shoulder with the other girl, but Go Won was willing to try.

“You’re not one?” Go Won asked, and the girl laughed. She looked at her, but Heejin kept looking up, towards the blue sky.

She had never thought it could be this blue.

“If I was one, don’t you think I’d be in exile, living the high life, instead of selling fake papers?” Heejin asked, and sighed. “No, I’m just… Just a poor old girl who lost her job, thanks to the revolution.”

And, with that, she rose up, and hadn’t touched the subject anymore as they kept making their way to Paris.

Arriving there made her breathless - the Eiffel Tower, the Arc de Triomphe, the…

“The city smells.” She turned up her nose, and Heejin laughed. Go Won couldn’t help but blush, tugging a stray strand of freshly dyed hair behind her ear. “It’s true!”

“Well, yeah, but you probably shouldn’t say it. We’re here, at least, and now we’re going to rest a little.” Heejin nudged at her, and offered her an arm; Go Won accepted it. “Just a day, though, until my friend arranges things with Lady Viian.”

“And where are we going?” Go Won asked, as Heejin guided them through the tight passages of the city, cobblestone rattling under her feet. Heejin seemingly knew the way, somehow.

“To my friend’s house. She got away, and well, got some of that exile nobility, you know?” Heejin grinned, seemingly happy at meeting this mysterious friend, and Go Won felt something tugging at her heartstrings. Heejin seemed happy to be meeting this friend; perhaps they were…?

Shaking her head, she tried to erase the weird feeling from her chest, as they walked through Paris, trying to live in the moment. It was nice, almost like they were stuck in their own little bubble, where nothing mattered.

If only. With a sigh, they arrived at a small house, an orange cat sleeping on the windowsill, and Heejin smiled at that, muttering something about changes. Go Won nervously shifted the weight on her feet, looking at her ratty worn shoes, and wondered, as she heard Heejin knocking on the door, if she could even pass as a princess. Probably not - she just had the instincts -, but at least she was in Paris. Even if things didn’t work out with Heejin, she would always have Paris.

“Coming, coming!” Said a voice that was definitely stuffing its mouth with bread, and Go Won did her best to smooth out the frown forming on her face. The door opened, revealing a pretty girl dressed in a yellow dress, who carried a croissant in her mouth and another in her hand.

Go Won suddenly felt much more confident in her feelings towards Heejin.

“Heejin, you got out!” The girl said, eating the entire croissant at once - which just made Go Won impressed, really, that had to be some sort of ability -, before hugging Heejin quickly, hands on her shoulders, and looking to Go Won once before looking back at Heejin. “And, uh….?”

“I’m Go Won.” She said, offering a small curtsy, and looked back at the girl - her hair was a mess. Go Won was almost sure it had crumbs. Almost. “And you might be…?”

“Hyunjin, who has a lot to talk with Heejin, so come in! I’ll show you your room.” Hyunjin replied, and Heejin whistled, low, before Hyunjin sent her a quiet, exasperated look. The trio came inside Hyunjin’s house, and Go Won noticed three more cats lounging around before they arrived at the stairs.“Have you two eaten? I just got some fresh bread, so don’t be afraid to say you haven’t.”

“I’d love some.” Go Won replied, as she looked around; the entire house was done in a soft, light color scheme, that looked very pretty, with photographies in black and white scattered around - although they looked a bit like newspapers clippings, but it matched the quiet vibe. She would have loved to have a little house like this.

Tugging at her scarf, she arrived at a small room, and Hyunjin opened the door to her.  It looked comfortable and warm, and was more than Go Won could ask for. She entered it quietly, and missed the way Heejin smiled warmly at her, doing so.

“I hope you don’t mind you’ll have to share it with Heejin?” Hyunjin asked, and she turned, dyed hair flowing around her for a moment, before settling, shaking her head. “Great! Then rest a little, while I and Heejin catch up, okay?”

Go Won nodded, sitting on the bed as Hyunjin closed the door, waiting for the sound of steps down the hall to disappear, before she laid down, taking off her scarf and hugging it.

It smelled like home. Closing her eyes, Go Won let herself fall asleep, swearing to herself she'd write a letter home later.


	4. Heejin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back w heejin for a little while now

Hyunjin looked at her, and then, gestured to the hallway, silent, where they had left Go Won. They were in Hyunjin’s living room, and she looked around, looking for a place to sit that hadn’t a cat resting in it.

“Do tell me that princess Chaewon isn’t the one sleeping on the guest bed. Do tell me that all of the royal family is dead, Heejin.” Hyunjin crossed her arms, and Heejin took off her leather jacket, sitting on a chair that had a cat laying on its pillow. She’d have to displace it, but Heejin wanted to sit.

“In my defense…” She started, and Hyunjin kept staring as Heejin displaced the cat, allowing it to lay across her lap. “Listen, I just had thought she was similar. I thought the two would just… Look at her, say yes, give me the money, you know?”

“I know you too well to know that you didn’t _just_ think the two looked similar.” Hyunjin sat as well, across from her, crossing her arms. “I remember your little diaries, you know?”

Oh no, not the diaries. It had been filled with poetry. Bad poetry, about princess Chaewon. Heejin had thought it had been simply disappeared, in the wake of the revolution, but now she knew what fate had it fallen.

“Don’t bring those up.” She relaxed against the chair, petting the cat distractedly. “Look, I found her in the old palace, you know? And she was… Singing. _Dancing_. When she heard me, she ran, and she stopped right in front of that painting, and they had the same eyes, Hyunjin. How was I supposed to ignore that? To let her go? I did that once, and look where it landed.”

“And that was when you proposed?” Heejin ignored the question Hyunjin proposed, eyes focused on the cat. It was grey, purring like a motor.

“She asked for papers for Paris. I made an offer. She accepted.” Heejin paused, and Hyunjin pursed her lips. “Go Won, she… She’s so nice, Hyunjin, she just… She just wanted to come to Paris, to meet them, even if she doesn’t know it’s  _ them _ .”

“And does she know Sooyoung and Jiwoo are offering _quite_ the hefty reward for her?” Heejin shook her head, blushing a little, and Hyunjin closed her eyes, sighing. The subject had yet to be broached, but... “Heejin, you’re going to have your heart shattered, once she finds out.”

Heejin said nothing at this, eyes focused on the cat, still, avoiding to look at Hyunjin. It was her heart that was going to get broken.

She knew she wouldn’t ever be able to be by Go Won’s side. She had always known. But this - this entire scheme, this entire _thing_ , was giving her _hope_. She wanted to hope, if at least for a few days, to make memories that would last her a long time.

“But anyway, let’s stop. I’ll not interfere. There’s also a chance she’s not even the real deal, anyway, so I’ll let you off for now. All I’ll do is… Give you two a chance to meet Lady Viian…” She eyed Heejin’s clothes - she may or may not have stolen those from the wardrobe of the older princess, the dead crown heiress -, and sighed. “Perhaps new clothes.”

Hyunjin was right - there was always a chance Heejin had just picked a girl who looked enough alike to fool her, and that Go Won was exactly just that - an amnesiac. That was it.

“Thanks. I’m not sure how to repay you, but thanks.”

Hyunjin waved it off, rising up, displacing a nearby cat. How many she had, anyway?

“No need, Heejin. You did give me all those jewels, when I ran off. It’s payment for a lifetime. Anyway, tea? I have _ so much t _ o tell you.” Heejin smiled, eyes back in Hyunjin.

“Sure.” It felt good to be back with a little piece of home, and Heejin wasn’t going to deny it for herself.


	5. Go Won

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back w go won!

Go Won tugged at the dress Hyunjin had gotten her - silk, long sleeves, long, pink-ish, patterned with diamond shapes filled with green, orange, pink and white. It was pretty enough, she supposed -, looking at the mirror as she wondered if this was good enough to meet Lady Viian. Her hand flew to where the butterfly medallion was hidden, and she took a deep breath.

As if noticing she was anxious, Heejin approached. She looked more like a princess than Go Won could ever hope to look like, dressed in white lace, with a rectangular neckline, a small bunny pendant in silver laying between her collarbones. Go Won felt inappropriate, close to her.

“Don’t worry, Go Won, you looked great. Want me to brush your hair?” Heejin asked, humming, and Go Won, blushing just the tiniest bit, nodded. They sat on the bed, and Heejin soon started to work on Go Won’s hair, humming softly. “Alright, last round of questions, okay? Just to make sure you’re down to the details.”

“Sure.” It would calm her down a little, maybe; that’d be nice. 

“What was princess Chaewon’s favorite dessert?” Heejin asked, and Go Won smiled. She knew that - it was chocolate. She had always loved chocolate.

“Chocolate cake.” She replied, and Heejin tsked, making Go Won protest.

“Come on, Go Won, it was candy. Any of them, as long as it had a copious amount of sugar.” Heejin chuckled, softly brushing Go Won’s hair, and Go Won frowned. No, she distinctly remembered stealing a piece of cake from her parent’s tea table, giggling like mad as she ate it underneath the linen tablecloth, until her parents found out, her mother arguing for her to be punished, her father - her father?

She rose up, a headache forming on her head, and Heejin looked at her, worried.

“I liked chocolate better. I did, I swear…” She said, and stopped herself, shaking her head to clear off the thoughts. “The candies were sweet, yes, but chocolate was better.”

“How do you… Know that?” Heejin asked, careful, rising up as well, leaving the brush alone. “I didn’t tell you that.”

“I just… Know. It’s weird, but I remember that father and mother had this tea time, every day, no matter what, and…” She told Heejin the story, and her eyes grew to the size of saucers when she finished. “I know, I probably just invented it.”

Heejin bit her lower lip, hesitating on something, and Go Won waited, feeling the headache subside. That was good - she didn’t want to meet Lady Viian with a headache pounding her brain.

“No, you didn’t,” Heejin said, after what seemed like an eternity. “You… Chaewon was probably five, it was what made your parents get Sooyoung and Jiwoo as your ladies in waiting, saying…”

The voice of her mother rang through her head, and Go Won knew what had been the excuse behind Chuu and Yves - Jiwoo and Sooyoung. Those were her names.

“That it would help me get some manners. Father protested it, but he accepted when he saw me playing with them.” Gasping at her own words, Heejin approached, touching Go Won’s shoulders quietly, face close, analyzing her eyes for a moment.

She could kiss her, Go Won realized, with a start. She could just kiss Heejin, and no one would ever know. It’d probably be nice.

Making her decision to kiss Heejin, Go Won psyched herself up for it - at the same moment, Heejin fell to her knees, head low.

“Your highness.” She said, and it somewhat broke Go Won’s heart. Of course things couldn’t be so easy, could them? She was - supposedly; she’d only know for sure if the faces of Sooyoung and Jiwoo matched those of Yves and Chuu - a princess, and Heejin was not. “I’ll… I’ll give you a moment. If you’ll excuse me…”

And, with that, Heejin was gone from the room, closing the door softly behind her - and as the door closed, she fell, legs weak too suddenly. Bitter tears made her eyes burn, but she refused to cry, feeling confused.

Was she the princess Chaewon, long lost, heir to a dead royal family? Was she Go Won, the amnesiac Yerim, Jungeun and Jinsol found in an alley? Who was she?

Grabbing, with one hand, the butterfly medallion, she reached for the scarf, picking it up with trembling fingers, and letting it fall open - revealing a motif of little bats, owls, butterflies and fishes scattered through the yarn.

Their animals - Jungeun always liked owls, while Jinsol’s dream was to have the biggest aquarium she could afford, filling it with blue fishes; Yerim simply liked bats, no reason or rhyme.

Burying her face in the scarf, Go Won allowed herself to calm down. She still had to convince Lady Viian.

* * *

Lady Viian stared at her, softly, at the other side of the table, Heejin by her left side, and Hyunjin on her right. There was a door that was left half-open, a few feet away, and Go Won could hear the sound of soft music coming from there. Perhaps Lady Viian had left her radio on? Odd choice, to do so from another room, but who was she to question anyone? She barely knew who she was.

“So, would you mind if I asked you a few questions, Go Won?” Lady Viian asked, playing with the rim of her teacup. 

“No, not at all.” She replied, and Lady Viian offered her a quiet smile. She started asking Go Won questions a soft, quiet voice, and some Go Won simply knew the answer, while others she knew the answer because Heejin had taught her (mostly, the ones about family history). Heejin and Hyunjin stayed quiet, Heejin eyeing nervously Go Won and Lady Viian, while Hyunjin simply ate bread. 

After what seemed like seven loaves later ( _how_ ), Lady Viian smiled, serving herself more tea.

“One last question, before I give my final judgment. If you don’t mind me asking, how did you escape?” Go Won paused, considering the question, and took a deep breath.

“It may sound silly, but…” She paused once more, taking a sip of her tea to gather courage. “There was… This panel, on the wall, that slid off. A maid came in for our rescue, so we ran off. Then, we ran to the train station, not daring to look back, and... And I fell.”

She missed the surprised look on Heejin’s face because the half-open door in the background opened, revealing the furious face of a girl, another smaller one trying to stop her unsuccessfully.

“Get out.” She said, voice commanding, eyes hard as steel - she recognized her eyes -, and Go Won rose up. “I’m not sure how you heard that story, but I’ll not let you taint my friend’s memory anymore.”

“Yves, come on, I think she may be - “ Chuu started, but Yves didn’t seem to hear her.

“And you. Heejin, right?” Yves said, and Heejin looked to Yves, frozen. “I’ve heard word of your schemes, that you were running something or another to find a look-alike to fool me and Jiwoo. All for the reward, huh? You’re heartless.”

A reward? She looked at Heejin, who seemed pale, and Yves stepped forward, as Lady Viian rose up from her chair, Hyunjin doing the same.

She hadn’t known about a reward. Was Heejin doing what she had been doing for money? To trick her? Go Won had thought it had been out of good faith, but it seems it hadn’t been.

Yves approached her in quick steps, and stared her down - to the crown of her head to the hem of her dress. She stared back - her old friend seemed well. That was nice. She saw the glint of something silver in Yves’ fingers, as she put one hand under her chin, seemingly deep in thought. It looked like a ring.

“You do have some similarity, I’ll give you this, but you’ll _never_ be princess Chaewon. Get that through your head.” She stared back at Yves, and nodded, offering a polite curtsy, and Yves left, as Chuu approached, picking up Go Won’s hands.

“I’m sorry about her. We’ve been tricked one too many times, and Yves is…” A pause, some hesitation; “Yves is hurt, that’s all. But, if it helps, you’re the most convincing one. I wish you good luck.”

Chuu smiled, and left after Yves, waving to the others in the room. When the door closed, Lady Viian sighed, sitting.

“And here I thought I could get away with it.” She passed a hand through her pink-ish hair, sighing once more, eyes closed for a moment. Hyunjin simply nodded, motioning for Heejin to rise up, and Lady Viian looked at Go Won. “I thought you were real, too.”

“If it helps, me too.” Go Won replied, curtsying for a moment, before she left with Heejin and Hyunjin.

Heejin muttered something about having to resolve something in the city, and stayed back, as Hyunjin guided her back home, quietly, one hand on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” was all Hyunjin said, when they arrived, and she simply nodded, too tired for words, as she went to the room she shared with Heejin. Hyunjin stayed back, but Go Won barely noticed; her mind revolved around Heejin, her sweet face, her eyes - 

Heejin, who had betrayed her for money. She had thought it was a selfless mission, trying to find a long-lost princess, giving her hope she could be someone, but no - no, she was just amnesiac Go Won.

And why would she be a princess, anyway? It wasn’t like she even matched the profile. She wasn’t regal looking, or pretty, or anything; she was simply Go Won, amnesiac and silly, with ideas of  _ grandeur _ . With a frustrated sigh, she started packing her bags, wondering how she was going to go back home. Maybe she could sell her hair or something, or maybe ask Hyunjin…

No. Shaking her head, she discarded that idea. She wasn’t going to ask anyone for anything, anymore. Go Won wondered if she could walk from the border - quite the trek, if she was honest; if by train it was two hours, it was probably a days-long trip. But to arrive home, it’d be worth it.

Someone knocked on her door, opening it slightly, and she huffed, pushing away a strand of her hair, not bothering to look behind her. Chances were it was Heejin, and she really wasn’t in the mood to talk with her. She had tried to sell her like cattle, and Go Won was anything but.

“If it’s you, Heejin, go away.” She said, folding her clothes. She had just a few pieces, but she needed to be meticulous with them, so they’d last longer. "I don't want to see you right now."

“Good thing we’re not Heejin, then.” Said the voice of Yves, so patronizing it was almost dripping off her voice, and Go Won turned to face her, finding Yves and Chuu at the doorstep. Yves seemed pissed, and Chuu offered her a little wave. 

“Your highnesses.” Go Won said, blushing a little after being rude at them, offering a clumsy curtsy. “What do I owe - “

“Spare the chitchat.” Yves waved her off, entering the room, and Chuu rolled her eyes at that. Go Won wanted to giggle - Yves always had had a flair for the dramatic -, but she knew it wasn’t exactly appropriate. “It seems history demands we play this game a little longer, doesn’t it?”

“Talk for yourself,” Chuu replied, and Yves shot daggers at her. “I’m _almost_ sure she is, Yves, you just…”

“ _Almost_. That's our issue.” Yves echoed, and Chuu huffed, raising her hands in the air. Yves’ eyes went back to Go Won, and she gave a step back, entering the room. Chuu closed the door behind her. “Very well. Who are you?”

“I think I may be the princess Chaewon, daughter of...” She started, and Yves rolled her eyes at this, making Go Won stop speaking.

“I didn’t ask _that_. I know who my friend was the daughter of, thank you very much.” Yves sat on the bed, and Go Won did her best to give her space, in the small, cramped room. Chuu stayed by the door, watching with quiet eyes. Yves, meanwhile, stared at Go Won up and down. “I’ll admit I see some similarity. The eyes, maybe.”

When Yves put her hands on her lap, Go Won caught a glint of something silver. It looked like a ring.

“She has the same eyes, Yves.” Huffed Chuu, and Yves pretended not to hear. 

The ring was silver, and it was a swan’s neck, wrapped delicately around her finger. She remembered that. She had gotten it as a gift for Yves, for the girl’s fourteenth birthday, got written their nicknames - and to match, she had gotten for herself the butterfly medallion, and to Chuu...

“Yes, but all of the others had similar features, no?” Yves asked, forgetting about Go Won. "The girl the other day, Olivia, had the same nose."

“Bu Go Won…!” Chuu said, and Go Won gave a step forward, interrupting them.

“Does… Does Chuu have the little… Penguin earrings?” She asked, and the two stopped, looking at her with surprised eyes. “I see Yves still has the swan ring, but does Chuu have it still?”

“How do you…?” Yves asked, as Chuu marched forward, showing off her ears - and yes, there were the little two penguins, hidden by Chuu’s brown hair. Go Won quietly took from the inside of her clothes the butterfly medallion, taking a gasp out of Chuu. “That’s…”

“Mine. I was found with it.” She turned it, the inscription on it still there, like it had always been. 

“Chaewon,” Said Yves, in a whisper, abandoning all composure, as the two hugged her. Go Won - Chaewon, now - smiled, softly, and hugged them back.

It felt right. It felt like she had come home, once more, and she had missed them so much.

The two convinced her - somehow, but it didn’t take much, really - to move in with them, and Go Won went, bag in hands. Chuu was stuck to her arm, and one of Yves' hands was in her shoulder, like the two were still regretting that they hadn’t been able to catch her and now, plainly refused to let go.

At the foot of the stairs, they met Heejin, who simply offered a curtsy, not looking at them. If Go Won turned her head to look at her once, well, Heejin didn’t seem to notice.

Her heart was torn on this matter - her tongue itched to call Heejin, to tell her to come with them -, but she knew now that she hadn’t brought her to Paris out of the goodness of her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the little candy/chocolate thing was lifted from the telepathy game go won did. the "stole a cake from her parents" was something one of nicholas ii's daughters, maria, did. it was biscuits though


	6. Heejin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet Another Heejin Chapter

“And you.” Said Sooyoung, after calling out Go Won, turning to Heejin. “Heejin, right?”

She couldn’t act - she hadn’t thought word of her schemes had come so far, but it made sense: the people she had helped get away talked.

“I’ve heard word of your schemes, that you were running something or another to find a look-alike to fool me and Jiwoo. All for the reward, huh? You’re heartless.” Yves continued, and Heejin silently panicked, as she watched

No, not in front of Go Won - she hadn’t said a word about it, kept it under careful wraps, but now, looking at Go Won, who seemed more hurt than anything else, and Heejin wanted to tell her the truth, that she truly believed she was the princess Chaewon. 

No, not that; Heejin knew she was the princess Chaewon. The story about the maid that Heejin hadn’t told a soul, not even Hyunjin, nor anyone else was the truth, and the only proof that Go Won was the real princess.

Sooyoung said something else to Go Won, and then Jiwoo, and finally, Lady Viian, but Heejin barely heard, trying to scheme a way that the two royals would listen to her, would give a second chance to Go Won. The reward money wasn’t what mattered, and now, it wouldn’t ever matter: having Go Won back safely with those that loved her was what mattered.

Her heart was torn, but it was alright. There was no good ending for them. Heejin knew this, she just had… Forgotten.

“I’ll stay back,” She told Hyunjin, Go Won barely seeming to listen, before they got out of the royals’ property. “I have something to do while in town, so I might as well.”

Hyunjin looked at her, and then at the doorstep, rolling her eyes before guiding Go Won away. She waited until they turned a corner, and then, with a deep breath, marched down to the doorstep, pounding the door, not caring about being rude.

She was a lowly maid, a peasant. If Sooyoung and Jiwoo expected her to have manners, well, they were wrong. 

“What gives you the idea you can do that?” Hissed Sooyoung, opening the door too suddenly, and Heejin almost socked her in the face. “Let us alone to mourn, you con artist.”

“I will not, and if you don’t let me in, I’ll make a scandal on your doorstep,” Heejin replied, calm, and she and Sooyoung had a little stare down, until the older girl sighed, passing a hand through her hair, and allowing her in. “Thank you.”

“Don’t think this will be the usual fare.” She replied, and Jiwoo popped her head from the door of the other room, Viian appearing a second after. “What it is?”

“Go Won is the princess.” Heejin said, and Sooyoung rolled her eyes, as Jiwoo approached slowly, while Viian simply went back to the room. 

“Convincing me won’t get you any money, you do know.” Sooyoung sighed, and Heejin balled up her fists.

“I don’t want your money. I want you to recognize Go Won as Chaewon.” She replied, gritted teeth. If giving up the money meant that they’d look at Go Won with other eyes, then so be it; Heejin was fine without it.

And to think she’d change opinions. What didn’t love do, huh?

Wait a minute. Love? No, no - not right now. She could have this discussion with herself later.

The proposal seemed to intrigue Sooyoung - after all, what was the point of presenting a princess Chaewon, with no money for the one that brought her back? No one was that selfless. Heejin knew from her own experience.

“What makes you so sure that she is Chaewon?” Sooyoung asked, and Jiwoo watched in silence. A rarity, if she recalled well; Jiwoo was the type that never stopped chattering.

“I was the maid that opened the panel. That’s how I know it’s true.” At this, Jiwoo gasped, and Heejin decided to use that in her favor. “You were hidden in the mauve room, weren’t you? The Empress’ room.”

Sooyoung seemed ready to explode, but Jiwoo interfered.

“She’s right,” Jiwoo said, and Sooyoung looked at her. “We were in the mauve room, because that’s where Chaewon got calm. Only someone in the scene would know this, Yves.”

Sooyoung looked at her, and then, to Heejin. She still didn't trust Heejin, it seemed, but like hell she was going to let that get to her. As long as they listened to Go Won, Heejin didn't care about herself.

“Where is the girl?” She asked, and Heejin bit the inside of her mouth to avoid smiling.

* * *

When they came down the stairs, all friendly as if five years hadn’t passed, Heejin offered the princess a curtsy, avoiding looking into her eyes. She kept it up until the door closed, and her arms hurt when she let go.

Her heart also hurt, but this was no time to consider it.

“I told you so.” Hyunjin said, trying to touch her, but Heejin pretended not to see, deciding it was time to retire to bed. Tomorrow was... Another day. She would have to bag her things to go back to... Wherever.

After that, well, it was up to her to decide. Not like she had more plans, anyway.


	7. Chaewon

They found her, settled her in a room of their house, and decided to host a ball in her homage. Chaewon was thankful, but she felt curiously empty.

She imagined it was because of the sudden change, and, gripping the butterfly medallion, she stared at the mirror, hearing the sounds of a party going on downstairs. The girl in the mirror - white dress, long satin gloves, the butterfly medallion on prominent display - didn’t seem to Chaewon like… Well, like herself.

It was quite the shock. She had been used to a simple life, of simple luxuries, and now,  _ this;  _ whatever this was. Had she made the right choice, deciding to be Chaewon, instead of staying comfortably as Go Won? With a sigh, she put a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, and sat on a comfortable chair.

She felt alone, in this room - Yves had told her to wait before going downstairs, and she missed… Well, right now, she missed Heejin. She wanted Heejin by her side at the party, Heejin making her company, but Heejin probably wasn’t ever going to see her again. She had other priorities, now. Such as spending the reward money in... Whatever. Shaking her head, she decided to not think about the subject anymore, as the door opened.

“There you are, Go Won!” Called Chuu, chattering like a locomotive, and Chaewon smiled at her friend. Yves didn’t seem to be near - probably socializing; she always had been good at it -, and Chuu stopped when she properly looked at her face. “Is there something wrong?”

“Maybe?” Chaewon replied, and Chuu sat by her side, on the armrest. “I just don’t feel like I… Belong.”

“That’s okay. You haven’t been in nobility circles for quite a while, Go Won, so you’re bound to feel that way.” Chuu grinned, grabbing her hands. “By the way, I haven’t seen Heejin around! Is she coming?”

Chaewon tore her eyes away from Chuu, who made an inquisitive noise.

“I think she may busy, spending the reward money.” There was a clear bitterness in her voice, and Chuu made another inquisitive noise. “Why would she be here, anyway? She didn’t care about me.”

“No, you’re… Quite wrong, Go Won.” Started Chuu, and Chaewon looked at her, curious. “She went back, once you went home, and refused the reward money, if Yves and I went to see you. We _did_ try offering her once more, after, but she refused, saying that since you were back home, she was satisfied…”

Heejin had done that for her? Refused the money that she had come to Paris for? And Chaewon was thinking badly of her. How noble of a princess.

She jumped out of her chair, almost making Chuu fall down.

“Do you know…?” She asked, and before her question was even finished, Chuu said an address. She made a vague gesture, silently asking how she knew, and Chuu shrugged - she was wearing a pretty black dress, and it matched her.

“I looked up. But go quickly, if you want to come back.” Chuu seemed to almost plead her to come back, eyes full of fear, and Go Won nodded.

“I left once, and I’m not going to do that again.” Grabbing the fabric of her dress, she smiled at Chuu, deciding that running would buy her time.

She had to find Heejin.

* * *

Heejin - luck was on her side, tonight - was sitting on the handrail of a bridge, in the way to the address Chuu had given her, looking to the street, dressed up in her usual white dress and leather jacket combo. She looked great, and blinked in quick surprise when she saw Chaewon arriving, huffing to try and catch her breath.

Running had been a terrible, terrible idea, but love did weird things to people’s head.

“Heejin.” Chaewon started, when she regained a little of her breath. The girl in question jumped from her seat, not falling off by a mere question of instinct, and looked at Chaewon with careful, guarded eyes.

“Your highness. What do I owe the pleasure?” Heejin asked, offering a light curtsy, and Chaewon did her best to avoid pouting.

“I… I wanted some company to the ball they’re giving to me.” Chaewon took a deep breath, the idea that was forming on her head a terrible, terrible one. “And I always wanted to have my first kiss in Paris.”

She never had such idea, but it wasn’t like Heejin would ever know, anyway.

“I’m not nobility. I’m just a simple maid.” Heejin said, and Chaewon shook her head.

“I don’t care. I’m royalty, and I say it doesn’t matter.” Chaewon took Heejin’s hands into her own, and the girl offered a step forward. She was close enough that Chaewon could feel Heejin’s breath on her skin.

Heejin took her face into her hands, kissing her softly for a moment, and let go, after a second, looking into her eyes.

Chaewon did not hesitate, kissing Heejin once more, until she was out of breath.

When she deemed herself satisfied, she smiled at Heejin, letting go, and Heejin - blushing wildly, more than what Chaewon thought possible - smiled back.

“Let’s go, the party awaits us. You already look like a princess, so you'll fit right in” Chaewon said, pulling Heejin with her. Heejin, behind her, smiled warmly, and followed the princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we're done!! hope y'all enjoyed!!

**Author's Note:**

> some things from the movie. some things from the musical. one (1) whole historical anecdote. have fun


End file.
